This invention relates to a method for quantitatively determining the amount of chloromethyl methyl ether and bis-chloromethyl ether (sometimes hereinafter abbreviated as CMME and bis-CME, respectively) in a fluid.
Experience indicates that the direct analysis of chloromethyl methyl ether and bis-chloromethyl ether is not adequate in sensitivity, stability or specificity for monitoring small amounts of these compounds in fluids by convenient means such as by using a gas chromatographic column coupled to a suitable detector, for example.